Remember Love?
by Akane112
Summary: When Ranma came back from America, he found Akane again, but this time, with her son? What really happened while his away?


**Title: Remember Love?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2! only the story**

**Summary: When Ranma came back from America, he found Akane again, but this time, with her son? What really happened while his away?  
**

**

* * *

**"Finally here" Ranma said as he make his way over the Tendo Dojo once again

After spending a year in America for taking the studies seriously, surprisingly

Just when he and Akane are getting along already. Though they kept it as a secret

So here he is again. He kept in contact with Nabiki secretly. She's still calling the Tendo's and his family.

He heard from Nabiki that Ryoga proposed to Akane. That bastard, making a move when I'm gone

After that news, he hadn't heard anything again from Nabiki

Now, he's going to find out, he knocked on the door and saw Kasumi again

"Yo Kasumi" Ranma greeted on hi usual way

Kasumi didn't recognized him first cause of his clothes and then she saw the pigtail

"Ranma? Your back?" Kasumi said, seeing the happy look in her face and motioned for Ranma to come in

"When did you came back?" Kasumi said when she get back bringing a tea

"Just now"

"Have you gone to Mr. and Mrs. Saotome?"

"Not yet… I want to see…"

"Akane?" Kasumi finished his sentence

"Yeah… so what happened to her?"

"She's doing fine Ranma, and Ryoga…"

"Yeah, I heard Ryoga proposed to her"

"But Akane didn't-" just when Kasumi was suppoe to explain Akane and Ryoga with a little boy came in

"We're home!"

Akane then noticed Ranma

"R-ranma?" those were the only words that came out from Akane's mouth

Kasumi stood up and grabbed Ryoga with him, the little boy "Let's leave them alone for now" Kasumi whispered

"So Akane, how are ya?" Ranma started

"Fine" Akane lazily said

"So is that boy your…"

"He's my son Ranma…" Akane said and Ranma felt his heart break…

"I see… So you accepted Ryoga's proposal then?"

"I-I can explain Ranma" Akane said but then Ranma stands up and ready to leave

"It's fine, as long as your happy, goodbye Akane" he said then left

"Ranma… You jerk… you left me again…" Akane whispered to herself, tears running down her cheeks

* * *

Ranma went straight home and found his mom

"Hey mom"

"Ranma!" Nodaka said then run to her son and hugged him

"Come inside son. Your father is out right now…"

Ranma came inside then started a conversation

"So have you seen Akane?" Ranma felt his heart break again as he remembered what happened earlier

"Yeah mom, she already have a son. I guess, coming back here isn't worth it anyway"

"But Ranma…"

"No mom, as long as Nabiki told me Ryoga proposed to her I should have known she'd accept it"

"But Ranma, Akane didn't accept his proposal"

"What?"

"Go talk to Akane, she can explain this better"

Ranma then left and went to Akane

* * *

Meanwhile, Akane is on the roof

"Jerk, why didn't you let me explain first? Ranma you…" then she heard someone

"Ryoga?" Akane said but saw Ranma instead

"Expecting him huh?" Ranma said and simply sat beside her

"No, I thought your mad and wouldn't come back… so I thought…"

"Akane, tell me, explain to me… what happened exactly?" Ranma said looking straight into her

"Ranma, after you left, Ryoga proposed to me…"

"And?"

"I refuse of course. The after a few weeks, I found out that I was pregnant"

"Who's the father Akane" Ranma said, looking away this time

"Look straight into his eyes and you'll know"

"Does the boy knew who his father is?"

"Yes"

"Then who is it?"

"I-It's y-" Akane wasn't able to finish her sentence when she suddenly slipped

Ranma followed and caught her, falling first on the ground was him

Then they noticed that the little boy was there

"Hirohi" Akane said and ran to him

Unexpectedly, Akane carried Hirohi and shoved him into Ranma's face

"There, look into his eyes" Ranma looked and saw blue pair of eyes, like his

"Do you see now? He's _**our**_ son Ranma! Everytime I look into his eyes I remember you!"

"Akane, you mean?"

"Yes baka! You thought I won't get pregnant by our first time?"

Akane then put the child down and let him go, then the boy run and played again

"I'm sorry Akane, can you ever forgive me?" Ranma said, taking Akane into his arms

'_I missed holding her like this'_

After a few minutes, Akane answered

"I will in one condition" Akane said, smiling and looked at Ranma

"What is it?" Ranma asked

"Stay with me. Don't leave me ever again"

"I would even if you didn't asked me to Akane"

"But Akane, we kept our relationship a secret, when they found out your pregnant how'd they reacted?"

"They thought I eloped with other guys but then I explained everything and accepts Ryoga in our house to take care of Hirohi"

"That explains Ryoga here then"

Akane then kissed him and reminded them of the feeling they had, when they made love and when they break the kiss, Akane smiled at him and said

"I really missed you Ranma"

"I missed you too Akane"

* * *

AN

peace! that' all I could say! and I'm sorry!


End file.
